CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Combat Xtreme Wrestling Inc Created By Elliot May aka "Ellibod1" Running Time: 2008 - Present Main Roster : Notes*: JSR is a co-commentator for CXWI Charge. Knuckles is the C.O.O. of CXWI and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. Milhouse serves as a CXWI Trainer and is not an official roster member. **Also Competed on MCAWW Arcade Division Chart: Theme for the Arcade Division: The Night by Kromestatik YTA Season 4: Click here for Sets 1-3 Results: YTA Season 4 Set 4 Set (Rookies vs. Pros; T-Bones Rules): Scoring System: If Rookies Wins - By DQ: 5 points, By Pinfall: 10 points, By Submission: 15 points, By KO: 20 points. If Pro (with active rookie) Wins - By DQ: 2 points, By Pinfall: 4 points, By Submission: 6 points, By KO: 8 points. If a Pro (with a non-active rookie) Wins: Then there are no changes to the board. Show 1: 1. Liquid def. Sektor with a school boy roll up; scoring 10 points. 2. Gregory Andrews def. Vector with a Book End; scoring 10 points. 3. Vince Ford def. Aton Kunick by DQ; scoring 2 points for Andrews. 4. Donkey Kong def. Queen Woka with the Jungle Lovin'; no change 5. Benjamin Daniel def. Leon S. Kennedy with the First Degree; scoring 10 points. Aton Kunick is eliminated from the YTA due to his actions on Set 4 Show 1. Show 2: 1. Queen Woka def. Leon S. Kennedy with the Double Arm DDT; scoring 10 points. 2. Anakin Skywalker def. Benjamin Daniel with the Saber Slash; scoring 4 points for Queen Woka. 3. Donkey Kong def. Gregory Andrews with the Monkey Business; no change. 4. Sektor def. Liquid by DQ; scoring 2 points for Daniel. Factions and Tag Teams: Carnage: Austin Juhasz and Phil Meng Donkey Kong and Sonic The Pokemon Brotherhood: Mewtwo, Lucario, and Blaziken The Republic: Sebulba, Sektor, Zoroark and Reptile(The Youth of The Republic: Benjamin Daniel) The Star Pilots: Captain Falcon and Matthew Hurworth Team Chaotix: Espio and Vector Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: Anakin Skywalker (Former Champion: SMCS) CXWI Arcade Champion: Sektor (Former Champion: Wildcatv1) CXWI Tag Team Champions: Austin Juhasz and Phil Meng (Former Champions: Reptile and Zoroark) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: Randy Lee (Former Winner: Falco) CXWI Crash 'n' Burn Rumble Winner: Sebulba (Former Winner: Mewtwo) CXWI Cup Winner: Lucario (Former Winner: Sonic) CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage Winner: Arbiter (Former Winner: Mew) YTA Season Winner: Senelicr/Andrew Khan (Former Winner: M.E) CXWI Path of Glory Winner: Arbiter (First Winner) Defunct Championships CXWI International Championship: Final Champion: SMCS CXWI Grand Slam (features current and former Superstars): Alumni of CXWI: (Not Complete) Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) Andrew Khan and Tails Arbiter and Tails Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter Bart Simpson and Milhouse The Clan(original): JSR, Bowser and Wolf The Clan: Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage (Former Members: Bowser) Dante and the Prince of Persia The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Jack Stanbridge(Former Members: M.E and JSR) (Theme: Mystery by Dead By April) The Dynasty of Light: Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco Flaming Bones: Misterbones and Jonny Blaze The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) (Theme: The Four Horsemen Theme) Howling Koopa: Bowser and Wolf Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth JSR and Harry JSR and Venom Justin and Falco Lucario and Blaziken M.E and Austin Juhasz The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi Master Chief and Skeletor Master Chief and TylerWWE Mewtwo and TylerWWE The Nintendo World Order The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) (Theme: All About The Power by S-Preme) Randy Lee and Lucario The Rebels: Justin, Falco, Arbiter and Tails Reptile and Johnny Cage The Saints: Bowser, Andrew Khan, Dante, and the Prince of Persia(Former Member: JSR) Sektor and Vector Senelicr and Jonny Blaze Sonic and Tails Spider-Man and Venom Team Blue: Lucario and Sonic Un Gyda Brilliants: Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth Uwe Boll and Onaga Vector and Harry Rupra Waluigi and Wario The Unholy Alliance: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, JSR, SMCS YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Aton Kunick (YTA Season 4) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Dr. Kill (YTA Season 4) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Gold Skull (YTA Season 1) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Jan Ill Soto (YTA Season 4) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) Marco Z (YTA Season 4) P (YTA Season 3) Phil Taylor (YTA Season 1) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) AJ Styles Alex Shelley Batista Billy Mayes Booker T. Bret Hart Bully Ray Charlie Haas Chavo Guerrero Chris Jericho Christian Christopher Daniels Danny Basham Doug Basham Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Shelton Benjamin Trish Stratus Trple H The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Val Venis Wolfman CXWI CPV's and Events CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 CXWI Blood Bath 2 CXWI Chaos in Cardiff CXWI Sacrifice in Seattle CXWI Golden Ambitions 3 CXWI The Aftermath 3 CXWI Exodus CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage CXWI Blizzard of Blood CXWI Hyperlink Fan-Nation CXWI Art of Pain 4 CXWI Immortal 2011 CXWI Death Sentence 3 CXWI Overload CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4 CXWI The Return of the Derby CXWI Mayhem in Miami CXWI Apocalypse in Amsterdam. CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 CXWI The Aftermath 4 CXWI Path of Glory CXWI Into The Fire CXWI Viva Las Vegas CXWI Hyperlink Revolution CXWI Art of Pain 5 CXWI Cup 4 CXWI Immortal 2012 CXWI Uprising CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 5 CXWI Blood Bath 3 CXWI Golden Ambitions 5 Category:CXWI Category:CAW Leagues Category:CXWI Category:CAW Leagues